Mega Run: Redford's Adventure
Mega Run: Redford's Adventure, also known as just Mega Run, is a free iOS and Android videogame app. It is the third game that was created by Get Set Games, a Canadian-based company. It is the direct sequel to Mega Jump, and immediately follows the events of the game. Mega Run was released in Canada on May 21, 2012 and worldwide on May 28, 2012. According to Get Set Games, Mega Run has reached #1 on the Canadian App Store. Story Unlike the prequel, Mega Run: Redford's Adventure actually has more of a story and even has an intro sequence. The game starts off and Bluto trying to get Redford to save them.]]with Redford along with his brother and sister soaring through the sky, collecting Coins, a homage to Mega Jump. The game's primary antagonist, an unnamed large green monster, suddenly knocks Redford's siblings out of the sky, and kidnaps them, and puts them into his collection of Coins and Gems. Redford is also struck down and lands in Woodland Grove, but the villain leaves him behind, and makes off with brother and sister. They, unbeknownst to the villain, throw coins and items down to Redford to collect, and Redford's adventure begins. Gameplay While the first game had the player skyrocketing into atmospheric heights while tilting the control device, this game has the player running horizontally while tapping the screen to jump, and collect items in a level. There are also many obstacles along the way that the player has to overcome, like Baddies, Spike Blocks, and moving platforms. Coins and Powerups still exist, althou gh coins don't affect Redford's velocity (with the exception of the speed coins). The game is broken up into multiple words, each of which have 16 different levels. The levels and worlds become progressively harder as the player advances. Each level of the game has 3 seperate sections, and each section is placed in a randomized order so the player gets a new few of a level each time they play it. This game also introduces Forest Gems, which are 3 distinctly colored collectible jewels. The more Forest Gems a player gets, the higher the final score for the current level will be. The final score determines the levels rank, which is either 1, 2, or 3 Stars. Stars are needed to unlock additional worlds and levels in the game. 'XP and leveling up' This game introduces XP (experience points) along with a Level Up system. Successfully clearing a level adds XP to the player's XP bar. Once a player has enough XP, then they will level up and be rewarded with a gift. These gifts range from unlocking characters for purchase in the store to unlocking Powerups to getting free Save Stars. 'Controls' This game uses no motion control unlike its prequel, is completely touchscreen-based. The player navigates through the game's menus by touching the screen, and can make the player jump by touching the screen as well. Worlds *'World 1: Woodland Grove:' A grassy forest/village-like place with a plethora of vegetation. *'World 2: Tropic Shore:': A beach set on a tropical island. *'World 3: Palm Cove:': A forest with a plenty of palm trees with a sunset background. *'World 4: Scary Woods' An eerie forest in the midst of what appears to be haunted woods. *'World 5: Mystic Mountains:' A mountanaise area with tall cliffs and many geological features. Characters 'Playable' *Redford **Redfridge **Radford **Uncle Samford **Redfridge **Gold Redford **Frankenstein Redford *Bluto *Rosie *Android Robot (for Android users only) *Pina *Redford *Sheldon *Rolf *Dizzy 'Enemies' *Yoo Hoo *Crab-like enemy *Forest King Items *Coins *2x Coins *5x Coins *Large Coins *Boost Coins *Bounce Coins *Cannons *Spring Pads *Trapdoors *Fireballs *Magnets *Lucky Blasts *Freezos *Blazos *Boost Stars Development Mega Run: Redford's Adventure was seen in early development in a CBC News interview with Get Set Games. Co-founders and brothers Nick Coombe and Matt Coombe, along with their other staff members started creating the game around a year after Mega Jump's release. They are seen in their Get Set Games studio working on character models and beta testing the game. The game was originally selling for 0.99$ for a week, but they did a promotion with partner site OpenFeint, which promoted their game for a weekend for free, significantly increasing their game downloads. Soundtrack Unlike this game's prequel, it has a considerably more wide and varied soundtrack. While the first game had only 3 music tracks, Mega Run: Redford's Adventure has several, including the variation of Scary Woods that is heard in the game's trailer. This game's soundtrack was composed by Nick Coombe, who also composed the soundtrack of the first game. Mega Run: Redford's Adventure's soundtrack was never released. Reception Mega Run: Redford's Adventure has gotten mostly positive reception from critics. The iTunes App Store chose it as Best of 2012. Mega Run: Redford's Adventure is also rated #1 game in nearly two dozen countries. MetaCritic has rated it an overall 8.6. Glitches ' ' If the player jumps at just the right timing while being damaged by an enemy, they can perform a powerful jump. The closer the player is to the enemy produces a higher jump. It is possible to jump extremely high (about a stage's height) if executed superbly. ' ' Under some updates, if the player touches the screen right as the stage begins, the camera will abruptly jump downwards temporarily. This only happens for android devices. ' ' On some Android devices, when the player gets enough Speed Coins and "dashes", the game creates a graphical glitch where literally a white translucent "box" is drawn over the player. ' ' On Android phones, if the phone isn't connected to the internet, the level select may show very strange behavior. The World's names would be off set because they were "stretched" in quantity. For example, Woodland Grove and Tropic Shore would both be labeled as "Woodland Grove", Palm Cove and Scary Woods would both be labeled as "Tropic Shore", and so on. After World 5, the World Select stages would be blank, similar to the "Coming Soon"! These stages will never load on the loading screen as well. Icon that serves as a placeholder for future stages. Mysteriously, the very last stage on the World Select is called "Lava World", so this could be the potential "World 6" that Get Set Games is currently working on. Staff members 'Code' *Derek Van Vliet *Rob Segal *Jaba Adams 'Art' *Nick Coombe *Matt Coombe 'Level Design' *Mike Sandercock *Matt Coombe *Nick Coombe 'Audio' *Nick Coombe 'Production' *Andy Smith Gallery 'Artwork' Boost star artwork.png|Red Boost Star 'Screenshots' Loading-tip-savestar-saveme-hd.png|Save Star help screen Loading-tip-coins-hd.png|Coin help screen Megarun intro 1.png|Rosie and Bluto kidnapped in the intro scene. Wikia-Visualization-Add-4.png|Boost Star help screen Game logo.png|Loading screen Loading-tip-gems-hd.png|Forest Gem help screen. Screen 1.jpg|Redford running in Woodland Grove 'Sprites' Store-character-redford-hd.png|Redford Store-character-redfordgold-hd.png|Gold Redford Store-character-rosie-hd.png|Rosie Greengemripped.png|Green Forest Gem Icon.png|Game icon Updates :Main article: List of Mega Run: Redford's Adventure updates. Media Woodland Grove music: Trivia *This game (along with it's prequel) could be a reference to the well known Mario series of Nintendo. Redford (Mario) sets off to rescue kidnapped Rosie (Princess Peach) and his brother Bluto (Luigi) from a green evil king (Bowser). All four characters from this game show similarities with their Mario counterparts. 'References to other media' *''Mega Jump: This game is a direct sequel to ''Mega Jump and shares many many elements and items with it. The entire game ma be an allusion to the Anti-Gravity Boots from Mega Jump. When the player has that Powerup in that game, the player can run on the sides of the screen and jump, much like the normal gameplay in Mega Run: Redford's Adventure. Also, many characters make a reappearance in this game *The IRS: A clone of Redford is playable under the alias Uncle Samford. Category:Games Category:Mega Run: Redford's Adventure Category:Articles with galleries